Transformation: From Human Footprints to Cat Paw-steps
by StrangeroftheWood
Summary: Please R&R! Alexis lived a typical tween life. But after reading her what seems like final book, she is magically transformed into a kitten to live in Sunclan. Suspicions are raised and questions are answered. Will she ever return? Rating T just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Transform

The evening was warm and I was riding my bike, circling around the neighborhood. "Alexis, come in for dinner!" My mom was calling me from the front door.

"Coming!", I yelled back. I dragged my bike into our garage and sat down for dinner. Spaghetti and salad. Again. I finished it. The taste was bland. I dashed up the stairs to my room and picked up the Warrior Cats book, Battles of the Clans. My eyes were drooping and I fell into a deep slumber. Or so I thought.

All I remembered was mist swirling around and feeling immense heat and coldness biting at my skin. Then I fell. I fell onto a forest floor. I looked in a pond and saw someone else. Or was it me? I saw a young kitten with white fur and amber eyes staring at me. I shuffled around and saw that the kitten in the water did exactly what I did. Then I looked down at my hand. Or should I saw paw? I then realized that I was the kitten. I trembled and lay down, not wanting to move. Everything was too real. This wasn't a dream. This was real.

I must have fallen asleep because when I looked up, a tall grey cat looked down at me with piercing green eyes. "Who are you, kit?"

I tried to say "I am Alexis!" but all could say was, "My name is Cloud. I-I was a loner. My family left me and here I am."

The grey cat said softly, "My name is Mousestar, leader of Sunclan." He picked me up by the scruff and lead me to the camp. I simply let myself be carried to an unknown place by an unknown cat. He dropped me into a small clearing. I trembled even more than before and saw yet another cat walk up to Mousestar. She had sleek black fur with a white streak across one eye giving her the name Streakeye Mousestar explained.

She spoke in a soft voice that reminded me of flower petals dancing in the wind. "Hello dear kit. Mousestar is asking me to raise you and to be your mentor. Coincidentally, I have two kits the same age as you. Follow me."

I shakily followed Streakeye and she showed me how to make a nest in a weird den mingled with the scent of flowers and a mother's milk. I lay down and after what seemed like only ten minutes, I was awoken and lead to a very wide and tall tree stump. Mousestar spoke in a loud voice that rang across the clearing. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Tall Stump for a clan meeting!" Cat's from different places all over padded over and sat down, staring at me. "We will be welcoming a new cat amongst us. Her loner name is Cloud but shall welcome her as a warrior and give her a true name. Cloud, from this point on until you have reached 6 moons, you will be called Cloudkit. May Starclan light your path in Sunclan. Earlier, Streakeye explained to me Starclan and the whole warriors thing while I looked on, knowing everything she told me. I had read these books and with that. I would become the best warrior ever!


	2. Confessions

"Cloudkit, Cloudkit! Wake up!" Streakeye's kits were bouncing around me, Fallowkit was to one speaking to me. She had light brown fur and green eyes. Her brother, Sagekit was similar with grey fur and green eyes.

"Yeah, we're about to have our apprentice ceremony!" Sagekit mewed excited.

Streakeye picked him up by the scruff, sat him down, and began to lick his fur. "You're not going to become an apprentice with this mess of a fur." Then she picked me up and began to lick my fluffy fur. Streakeye examined Fallowkit whose fur was neat as could be.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Tall Stump for a clan meeting!" Mousestar called from atop his stump. Fallowkit and Sagekit rushed ahead. But I stayed back, walking a bit slower. You've read about apprentice ceremonies, you know what to do Alexis!

Sagekit had Patchpelt as a mentor. A big tom warrior with white fur, spotted with brown spots. Fallowkit received Ravenwing, a pretty small and black she cat whose deep blue eyes penetrated Fallowkit's eyes. She had a serious disposition, but Fallowkit didn't seem to mind. "Cloudkit, please come here." I stumbled up to the stump and looked up at Mousestar. "Cloudkit", He rumbled. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Streakeye. I hope Streakeye will pass down all he/she knows on to you." He looked out at Streakeye. "Streakeye, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Grasswhisper, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Cloudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

I couldn't have been more happier. The nicest cat in the clan was my very own mentor! She walked up to the stump and we touched noses. Then she whispered in a mischievous voice, "We'll go hunting after this." Then we walked off the platform and was about to bombard her with questions but knew better. "Can we go hunting now? You said so." I wanted to be kind to my mentor.

"Sure, c'mon!" Streakeye dashed into the forest, energetic rather than her laid-back self. I knew that this would be a wonderful day.

I couldn't be more wrong.

We only got through some training for hunting and battle when a cat jumped out of a tree above us.

"Hello, who do we have here?" he asked in an icy tone. He was an average sized tom with ash colored fur. He unsheathed his claws and circled us menacingly.

Streakeye stood protectively in front of me and I shrunk back.

"Oh, it seems I've forgotten to introduce myself! How impolite. I'm Ash, a loner, rogue, whatever you may want to call me. Along with some-" He paused as two other cat's landed beside him from the trees. "Friends." He finished. "This is Spot and this is Speck." Ash gestured to both cats. The one with bigger spots was spot, the one with smaller spots was speck. Either way, they both looked dangerous.

"Cloudpaw, don't run, you'll only be killed. Let me do the fighting." She whispered.

"No!" I whispered back. "Trust me, I can fight! They're probably going to kill me either way!"

This wasn't true. I've read about fighting. I know how to do this. With that, Ash sprang at me. The seemingly easier prey. His claws were sharp and he almost got me. But I dodged just in time to lunge at his back, turn him upside down, and pin him. One paw on his belly, one poised at his throat. Streakeye easily sent Spot and Speck running back.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" I said between breaths. He tried to twist but he was trapped. Streakeye simply looked at me in awe.

"Mousestar. I need to speak to him. Private matters about, erm, territory." I didn't believe him. The way he flicked his tail and how to twitched his ears.

"I don't believe you." I said coldly. Taking my paws off him, I commanded, "Leave and never return unless you really want to lose your pelt." I hissed, knowing exactly how to threaten a rogue.

Streakeye gently placed her tail on my back, "Let's go home." She said quietly, stumbling back to camp, a big slash on her flank.

When we got back to camp, Mousestar immediately began to ask us questions and hurried Streakeye to our medicine cat, Roseberry.

Meanwhile, I was whisked off to the apprentice den and given a mouse. Fallowpaw lay next to me, Sagepaw on the other side. "Whoa! How'd you do that? I heard you fought off a fully grown warrior!" Sagepaw looked at me in awe, I could tell he wanted to ask more but was afraid to be scolded about politeness by Fallowpaw.

I laughed, "Barely a fight, I just pinned this scrawny rogue and threatened him. Not much." I took a bite out of my mouse and finished it quickly.

"Sagepaw, let's go leave Cloudpaw alone, she needs to rest." Fallowpaw pushed Sagepaw away though Fallowpaw looked at me longingly, wanting to ask me something else too.

The rest of my apprenticeship went by like a blur. Then came the warriors ceremony where I would become a warrior!

Fallowpaw became Fallowleaf and Sagepaw became Sageclaw.

Then came me. My heart was pounding so hard, I was surprised that no one else could hear it. Then Mousestar called on me.

"I, Mousestar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She) has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

My paws trembled. I trained hard, fought in some battles with some loners, and caught prey. Now was my turn to become what I was meant to do. "I do." I said in my bravest voice possible.

Mousestar went on, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudsky. StarClan honors your loyalty and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan."

There was so much cheering but everything was blurred until I looked at Fallowleaf and Sageclaw. Especially Sageclaw. He helped me throughout my life. Fallowleaf simply tried to make me safe. He gazed at me longingly as if he wanted something else to say.

During the night, I sat still for vigil with Sageclaw and Fallowleaf though it was hard not to start giggling because Sageclaw kept on making weird faces. In the morning we were allowed to speak and then all three of us along with Stonepelt went on a huning patrol. I went with Sageclaw and Fallowleaf went with Stonepelt so we could have a variety of prey. Stonepelt was amazing at catching bird, Fallowleaf with shrews. And both me and Sageclaw were good with mice and the occasional hare. Then he stopped sniffing and asked, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I reply, very unsure about what was happening.

"I-I-" Sageclaw paused then continued shakily. "I like you. Ever since we were apprentices I liked you. You were a good hunting and a good fighter, brave, and so nice. I just fell in love." His eyes stared into mine mixed with what seemed like happiness and anxiety.

Then I had to admit it too. I sort of liked him. Scratch that. I really liked him. He was exactly the same things he described me as. "I like you too." I said softly, and then I looked back at our small heap of prey. "Let's go home. We already have some prey." I picked up some mice and Sageclaw with the hare. We only got a hare and three mice but that was plenty.

In the warriors den, Fallowleaf kept on staring at us and then whispered to Stonepelt, but never taking her eyes off us. The next morning, rumour had spread that Sageclaw and me were mates. And all because of sweet sweet Fallowleaf.


	3. Untold

I felt like lunging at her. Scratching her to bits. I always trusted her. I always thought that she'd be there for me...

Waking up, Sageclaw was in my face, "C'mon, we have to go hunting!" He jumped up and waited for me at the entrance. I followed and then we both stopped and started to speak all at once.

"I can't believe it-"

"That little-"

"Why?"

I sucked up my breathe and released, feeling very angry. "I can't believe she betrayed us. Yes, we like each other, but we're not mates." I spat out the word in disgust.

Sageclaw lifted up a paw and stepped back, almost offended. "Yeah, of course..." He trailed off but his words lingered in the air.

"Are you okay, Sageclaw?" I asked stepped forward a half-step.

He trembled then broke out in rage. "I'm fine, okay? You can just stop being with me. After all, you never liked me in the first place, did you? You only wanted company because no one ever wanted to be with a bossy fox-heart like you!" Sageclaw stormed away back to the camp, the only remains of him to me was a tuft of his grey fur. I caught a mouse and went back to camp, laying down in my nest, inside crying like a human. Still, it's only been my second day as a warrior. I'll find someone. I told myself. Then Roseberry walked over to me and gestured for me to follow. I sat down with her in her den, the sweet aroma of herbs all around.

She stared off into the distance and spoke in a voice unlike hers. "The sharp but soft claw but join together with the remains of fire and destroy the sun and sky." She looked at me then spoke in her regular voice, "A prophecy. And I think I know what it means."

I tilted my head, "What then?"

Roseberry smiled, "That'll be for you to find out." Then she added in a whisper, "I always enjoyed riddles, as easy as they are to understand." I couldn't understand if she was speaking to me or herself but something told me, it was for me.

After a few days I figured it out.

It meant that the soft but sharp claw, Sageclaw would join together with the remains of fire, Ash and destroy Sunclan and the sky, me. I couldn't believe that this was what Sageclaw really thought of me.

It was midday and I traveled to the clan border. There, I scented something strange, but familiar. I looked onward and there were two kits. Looking around. One was a she-cat, stumbling along; the other was a tom, crouched down next to her. Walking up to these new kits, I asked, "Who are you?"

The tom replied. "We are kitty-pet kits but we're here to live in a clan!"

I laughed and picked up both kits by their scruffs. Neither struggled and I dropped them inside of the camp. They seemed to be about, maybe, 10 moons? An apprentice! Then I snapped around. Mousestar was talking to a group of yet another group of cats. Older, the age of a warrior. One was a ginger, pitch black eyes that made me want to talk to him yet back away. Next to him were 5 other cats. One whom seemed so familiar and then the name struck me. Sari! She was a two-leg friend of mine, black hair with a silver streak. She was very quiet and loyal. I bounded over to her and whispered, "Sari? Is that you? It's me! Alexis!"

Instead of a friendly, "hey!" she lashed a claw out violently and I tumbled to the ground, black engulfing my vision as I passed out.

Sometime later, I woke up, with Roseberry sitting beside me. Also there was the ginger cat and Sari who was now Nightflash. The ginger introduced himself as Kestrelsky and the others as Wilddawn, Darkwave, Mistyshadow, Shimmerstreak. I immediately became friends with Mistyshadow. She chatted with me all about her old life. Kestrelsky just sat there, staring at me as if he had something to say. Shimmerstreak was talking outside with Mousestar and Wilddawn and Darkwave were entertaining the kits. Kestrelsky then helped me out by saying to Mistyshadow, "Ok, that's enough. Give the she-cat some space." Mistyshadow glared at him and padded out.

I chuckled, "Thanks, Mistyshadow really likes to talk!"

He just kept a straight face. "What did she tell you."


	4. Ransom

Stranger: Sorry it's so short! I'm in a hurry! I promise to make longer chapters. :3

He just stared at me with chilling eyes. Cold, dark. Holding secrets. Strangely familiar, like a cat I once encountered but couldn't remember.

"N-n-nothing. Why d-do you ask?"

He stepped forward with such force I shivered a bit. "I must speak to you. In private. Something has happened and this is why I have come to your clan." He looked around. "You seem like the only honest one here."

"Okay?"

I followed him over into a secluded part of the forest. "A group of cats led by a grey colored cat named Ash is trying to take over the clan and cat-nap one of the cat's for a ransom. Territory is what he wants." Kestrelsky sighed. "I was a spy and he said he wanted you. He said you fought well as an apprentice and would be very valuable for your clan. If you left, then they would for sure give them territory. I had to warn you about this or-"

Kestrelsky was cut off as Ash suddenly jumped from the top of the tree and pinned me down, one paw on my stomach, the other poised at my throat. How I pinned him down when I caught him as an apprentice.

"Nice to see you again. This time, I win." With that he took a paw and a forceful blow went to my head. With that I passed out and all I could see was darkness.


End file.
